All dogs go to Heaven
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Sound village go to get experiments only to find something more. Kimimaro x OC Cheesy fluff D


In a hidden village there is a hidden shop. Hidden away from knowing eye's only to be found by the most evil of people. Inside this shop tests and experiments are carried out on the people no one will ever miss, most of these people are auctioned off and bought once there bodies prove no use to anyone. With every experiment there is a fault, even in every person there is a fault we can't completely over come. But what happens if that fault is manipulated, is perfection really what we want, once we obtain it we will want more and more, there really is no perfection in the eye's of the beholder.

The rain lashed down onto the dirt path that night, the drains where clogged from ice and snow that had developed over the week, three figures crept through the alleys and into an abandoned house covered in metal to stop people getting in, inside on the floor is a rotting carpet sticking up, under it is a trap door with steps leading downwards to a hidden base full of glass tanks. People inside sleeping like baby's emerged in blue, green and red fluids. A man sits at his desk scribbling down notes his hair messed up and stubble all over his face. Every so often he scrunches up the sheets and throws them at the wall they just bounce off the over flowing bucket onto the floor and roll in front of the cloaked figures, the man looks up at them and smiles pleasantly.

"Welcome, how can I help you on a night like this?" he gets up and walks towards them, one picks up the scrunched sheet, and looks it over.

"Professor Yarer, I presume?" the figures take off there cloaks and stare him down

"yes. You presume correctly. What can I help you with?" he snatches the paper from them and glares to him self looking down at the scribbles of mess.

"We came to collect the latest test subject's that didn't work" the tallest one smirks the other just blankly stares into space. One of the men walks up to a container and peers through the glass, trying to see what's being contained in it but the black fluid hide's the contents.

"what's suppose to be in this tank?" the man stares closer, something moves inside, moving the darkness, catching a glimpse of something very strange inside he shifts his glasses and blinks but its gone again.

"Oh, nothing special just another test subject. She's being tested with one of my latest formulae's" he twists a wheel and the blackness is drained away to show a young girl, long black hair floats in the water. She has ears and a tail, just like a dogs.

"I've infused her with a demon dog's blood. As I said nothing interesting was changed just minor details to her body" he walks back to the tall man with snakes eyes and gets on with the paper work. The other man looks closer at the dog eared girl, specifically her face, she smiles.

"Hey, old man. This ones awake" when he turns back she's just plain like all the other test subjects again.

"don't be stupid, she can't be awake unless I realise her from the tank and stop the sleeping fluids going into the back of her neck. You're probably day dreaming" he goes up and bangs the glass then watch's

"see, nothing. She's asleep like all the others.." the tank stirs slightly, the brain motion charts move a little faster that is connected to the tank.

"what's happening?" they look at the tank, the glass begins to creek the lights flicker rapidly. It stops suddenly and everything is back to normal.

"what the hell was that?" they all look around alertly for a second before relaxing

"an earthquake maybe?" the professor checks the charts

"must have been, there's no way that the…" he looks alarmed at the tank

"g-get away from the tank" he stutters terrified, the tall man looks where he's pointing.

"Kabuto-san, move away from the tank SLOWLY" the tall man motions gently up at the tank but he just looks puzzled and turns his head to the girl who is right up against the glass looking at him.

"oh…I …. See" he backs away and walks over towards them. the girl's eyes follow him motionless. The glass cracks and smash's as the water floods the ground and the girl comes out with it, she lies there for a bit before attempting to get up, once she is onto her knee's she looks up at them. The professor readies a syringe behind his back.

"good girl, sit and stay right there…" he steps his foot forward and her head slants to one side, looking up at the blank emotion of the man with long white hair and 2 red circles above his forehead. She sniff's the air and in a flash is running towards him, everyone dodges away but he just stands there watching her, she pounces him pushing him over, to everyone's surprise she just starts licking his face and going 'arf'.

*sweat tears run down all there heads* as they watch her arf, lick and playfully bite on his arm she grows bored of it and busy's her self by chewing on him as he produces a bone from his arm and waves it about grabbing her exact attention, he throws it across the room and she chases after it, huddling into a corner she begins gnawing and licking the bone.

"are you ok, Kimimaru-san?" they help him to his feet.

"ye, more or less" his just stares at the dog girl.

"I'm so sorry, this is the first time any of my subjects have actually got out of there tanks and bounded onto anyone" he walks over to the girl who's ears stick up in a threatening way.

"rrrrrrr" she growls at him, he ignores it and tries to inject the syringe but she varnish's and appears behind Kimimaru, whimpering and cuddling into him they look at her, tail between her legs and cowering.

"grr, come here. Stupid dog" he runs and she varnish's again reappearing on top of one of the tanks on her fours, she stares down at him.

"where the hell did she go now?!" he spins his head to the sound of a bark, he is smacked by the bone knocking him over, he twitches slightly to him self.

"want to play rough eh?" he pulls out a dart gun and starts firing it. She keeps disappearing and reappearing all about the room barking playfully at him, everyone was starting to get bored of the game and grabbed her, she struggles about trying to escape. Bang the dart gun was fired putting her slowly to sleep.

"Well, I'll think of her punishment later" he grumbles taking her and lying her on the desk

"very interesting though, her movements and will of thinking is amazing" he scratches his chin.

"very promising for an award in the league" he laughs to him self planning the future, forgetting about the three of them, they look at each other.

"so, can we get the test subjects we distinctly came for?" they grumble and take the bodies and make there leave. Kimimaru glances at the dog girl, her ears twitch and her tail thumps the table a few times in her sleep.

[weeks later]

"why do we have to go back to the building, that freaky dog will be there" Kabuto grumbles and looks at Kimimaru silently walking along beside Orochimaru.

"I want to have another look at that dog, it was interesting. Especially its speed" he smirks and licks his bottom lip. Down in the depth of the hidden lab professor Yarer is working at his desk again, the pile of paper even taller, the paper strudels along the floor, the dog girl is lying on the floor curled up, she had clothes on this time. The minute the sound of footsteps enter the open room her ears stand on end she sits up in a flash panting tail wagging, the second Kimimaru walked in the tail swung in full force. She started to run to him, he remembered what happened last time and waves a bone at her face again she stops and stares head swaying to the motion of the bone. He throws it and she chases it.

"oh, hello again you three" he looking at them surprised

"why are you guys here, there aren't any bodies you can take until the end of the month" They just look at the dog chewing on the bone.

"we came to offer our 'assistance' to your study of the dog, we want to take her and test her, I'm sure the test's would help broaden the information you can get out of the test subject" Orochimaru licks his bottom lip again.

"really? I'm not sure. She's never left this room, I don't know how she would cope" He looks at his work

"all part of experimenting on your subject, no?" Kabuto slides his glasses up and looks at him.

"fine, you've talked me into it, but there is something's I need you to do. So far on my study of her I have found some things you can't do and can do mainly in what she does and eat" he produces sheets of paper with notes with coffee spills on them for affect.

"mainly, you can't feed her meat. she seems to go into a dangerous mood. Also she can't be trusted alone" he grumbles and points at a book ripped up and chewed

"I've lost things from her eating them and burying them, although the highlight to the her docile behaviour is you can just give her a ball or, in this case, a bone and she will keep her self busy on it for at least an hour or so" he looks at the corner

*insert flashing figure of the now gone dog girl* "where…did she go?" they look about then at Kimimaru who is standing there with her, squatting on his shoulders, using his head as a chin and arm rest.

"how did she get up there" he pulls her off of Kimimaru and puts her back onto the floor

"stop annoying our guest's will you, Sybilla-ookami" he grumbles as she wags her tail looking up at Kimimaru

"she really likes you, Kimimaru-san. You and bones are probably her only attachments I can clearly see, but I think she likes the bones your giving her more than anything else." he chuckles lightly to him self.

"well if you do take her, if she causes problems tell me, other than that use this on her and she will be as obedient as you wish." he hands over a zap stick then puts a collar around her neck

"this collar will keep her from running away, if she moves further than the given area it will zap her, like so" he picks up the bone and throws it after setting a 10 meter radius.

ZAP "YELP" she jumps back looking about confused then goes for the bone but is zapped again.

"as you can see, this will stop her from running away if she has any idea's, the remote also has a radar, if you are with her she can go as far as she likes as long as she stays in the close radius of you" he hands it over for Kabuto to look at it unsure then at Sybilla still trying to get the bone, and being zapped in the process.

"That's little inhumane…don't you think?" he lightly questions towards him then glancing back at the dog girl.

"no no, its not a nasty shock it just gives her a 'delicate' zap" he sits back down and begins to write

"good luck, she's a handful" Kimimaru picks up the bone and waves it at her she follows it.

"seems the 'bone leads the blind'" Orochimaru grins to him self but none of the others seemed to catch the pun amking him roll his eyes.

[back at the hide out]

They lock her up in a room with a bed and sink, she knew what to do with them from the professor showing her basic house train skills. Over the week she learnt a lot, fighting, and how to walk properly on 2 legs.

"she seems more human than before, she even knows how to speak like us, she learned quiet fast" they watch her practising how to attack and dodge, she could easily manoeuvre her self to smack Kabuto on the head now. Her treat was a chicken bone for ever hit she could give him.

"easy hit, good?" she would say looking for another treat

"no you have to hit me 4 more times, your getting off to easy" he started casting Jitsu's as she disappeared and reappeared thumping him twice before having to retreat

"not fair, do good" she runs towards him claws at the ready, clawing at him rapidly as he uses a few earth summons to shield him self but she slices through it like butter, hitting him across the chest then down the chest she then squats on his chest looking down at him.

"treat" she looks at him mind-bogglingly, not even slightly tiered from the profuse attacks.

"ok, just get off of me already your crushing me" she jumps off and sits by his side biting into the treat happily.

"Kimimaru-san can you take over, I think I'm too easy for her now" he gets up and stands by him healing his wounds as he goes.

"fine, oi, get up your gonna try your luck against me now" he blankly looks at her as she polish's off the bone and runs towards him. He blocks every attack without breaking a sweat and kicks her across the field landing on her fours she skids to a halt and runs towards him again, using the same moves, he smacks her across the field again. This goes on for several hours.

"geez, I can see why Kimimaru-san is still going, he hardly needs to lift a finger but how much energy has that girl got?" Kabuto sits next to Orochimaru watching them fight.

"this surprises me much as it does you, Kabuto-san. Even I would be just a bit tiered if I was doing that over and over and then getting thrown across the field" he looks to the sky which is starting to dull

"looks like its going to rain" he stands up and calls Kimimaru to finish it and head back Kimimaru smacks her one last time then begins to head back.

"enough" he blankly turns and walks away, Sybilla gets up out of the mud and watch's everyone walk away, she runs after them.

[back at the hideout again]

"ah Professor you came for the check up on Sybilla-ookami? And who's this you have with you?" he puts his hands onto the girls shoulders

"this is another dog demon test subject, I would like to put her here and see how Sybilla copes, of course if that's agreeable with you! her name is Arethusa-chan" he looks at them questionably then glances about for Sybilla.

"should be, this one seems more domestic than her anyway" Kimimaru looks at her as she walks over and cuddles into him.

"is it me or is Kimimaru-san a playboy when it comes to dog-girls?" Kabuto looks at them with a smile.

"well I want to study Sybilla-ookami's reaction to the new girl, where is she anyway?" He looks around, that's when he notices her by the door peering in

"there you are, come here and meet your new friend" slowly she comes in, twitching her ears and looking at her, cuddling into Kimimaru

"hello" she bows and wags her tail, this astonishes the professor

"you can speak?" he walks over and looks her over amazed

"speak little" she smiles and twitches her ears, she looks back at the girl standing next to the professor pulling his attention back, she pulled everyone's attention from Sybilla's presence back to hers with some tricks.

"brought picture wanted" she tries to get Kimimaru's attention again but he just ignored her then she went up to Kabuto and pulled his sleeve but he just pushed her away watching Arethusa instead. "not right now" Sybilla's ears and tail dropped, she left silently to the door.

"Sybilla-ookami" the professor called her, ears pricking up she looked to him.

"shut the door behind you, its cold in here" he then turns back to what he was doing.

"yes" all hope drops along with her tail and ears, she shuts the door and walks away down the hall back out to the training field. She walked through the rain, bones in hand looking for some where to bury them in the forest, after they where hidden she sat in the middle of the field rain lashing down onto her. She lay there watching tree's sway rapidly, wind howling, she howls back, louder the wind howled louder still and she howled before the sky clapped and flashed startling her and making her cover her head. Poking her ears up from her arms he looked about the rain started to settle, the wind still howled quietly and the tree's swayed. Lying down she watched as the moon appeared from behind the clouds. The first time she had ever seen it this large, it looked like a delicious bone biscuit, reaching up she tried to grab it but couldn't reach it so she chased it trying to get closer, she stopped at a lake looking down on the moons reflection.

"bone" her hands rise up as she preapres to jump in for joy, steading her self she jumped into the water trying to grab it but it just ripples away as she drags her self out of the water, glancing back into it she sees her own reflection, she looks at it putting her hand on the surface of the water to touch it. The reflection upsets her for some reason, she didn't really know why but she hated the way it looked, she smacks the water and growls, the reflection just comes back so she smacks the water again, the reflection was taunting her, making her angry she splash's it again and runs away, she can see her reflection in every puddle on the ground. Running into the forest again she punch's a sakura tree several times until her knuckle bleeds, the pain pulls her back, she looks down at the blood, salty tears hit the wound and sting her hand.

"steal home, steal friends...stupid" she claws deeper into the wall while the wounds opens again. "fair not, was here first" she snarls and starts punching while the blood drips down the tree and flows down her wrists onto her legs. She starts kicking it, to relieve the anger, but it just made her angrier, she began ripping the grass from the ground around the tree but that didn't give any relief either. She sat down, blood covered most of her hand, she stared at her other hand's claws then at the blood filled wounds, she began scratching into her arms, after repeatedly doing so she rose to her feet and headed back.

She looks into the room, the wolf girl was still holding their attentions, she walked past and went to her bedroom door. Sybilla stood there, looking at her hand blankly, in her room she has a shower then rips some cloth and wraps it around her hand before sitting on the floor against the bed, chewing gently on remaining bone on the table, her solitude didn't last long, they came with the girl to show her the bedroom. Sybilla hides her self further into the blanket then looks up at them.

"this is where you will sleep, you will be sharing with Sybilla-ookami, maybe you can be sisters" they smile at her, then look at Sybilla.

"be nice to her, if anything happens to her we wont be happy" they walk away leaving Kimimaru who is being hugged by her, she pulls him into the room and shut the door. Sybilla just goes back to chewing on the chicken bone, she laughs and plays with Kimimaru's ribcage bones, using them as a sort of climbing frame. Sighing and getting up, she wraps the blanket around tighter and goes to leave the blanket is tugged at, turning the little girl is pulling at the blanket she tugs back, they begin fighting over the blanket, she wins as Kimimaru takes it from her, before they know it Sybilla has left the room without another word.

[in the field in a tree (decided to take the character's place for a bit)]

"take blanket, now take bedroom" I lie on a branch in the tree looking out into the field as fire fly's and other small insects fly through the gentle breeze, the area was still moist from the lashing rain, but it was light because of the moon's bright gaze. I could finally relax, the pain in my arm and hand had numbed but I knew it was still there. The field shone under the moons raze and shadows creeped about here and there, it was peaceful, I could feel myself drifting off but the annoying voice of the child rang through my ears as I looked down to her, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaru and the professor.

"hmm, why are you out here Sybilla-Ookami?" the professor looked at me but I just got up and plunked down onto the grass silently and smiled.

"fresh air" looking about the fire fly's had flown off out of fear of their presance and flew further away to my dissapointment while Kimimaru holds a bone out.

"hungry?" I take it reluctantly and place it to my mouth kissing it slightly but pull it away from my mouth and give it to back to him.

"no" I turn my back to them, I wanted to play with them but not with that little girl who took all the attention I wanted and deserved.

"game?" I turn back to them "game, tag. Play?" I reach out my left hand and put it onto Kabuto, for some reason the warmth he had made me slightly pissed but I help it back inside my mind.

"tag" I bounce up into the tree and wait for him to chase them away, with that as my distraction I just hide and watch them roll about and laugh, no one noticed my exclusion from the game but Kimimaru who looks about, mentioning it. Everyone looks around they come back to the tree and look up at the branch I'm perched on, Orochimaru grabs my tail and tugs it pulling me down.

"the whole point is your suppose to play along, you are the one who mentioned the game" I sigh and pounce thumping him on the head

"tag." I just look at him "well?" he thumps me back "tag." I thump him harder

"Tag." he then thumps Kabuto "tag" I find my self playing along, along the way. I don't know how but I was suddenly chasing and catching. I'd pounce and push them down then lick them, the whole dog traits where kicking in.

"ok ok you got me no need to…" my licks where more passionate down his neck

"erm…Sybilla that's…" I growl slightly then look at Kimimaru lustfully before realising what I was doing and vanish, I reappear behind a tree. What the hell was I doing….I just fazed out, he tasted good…I was hungry, finding one of my hidden bone piles I start chewing on them, they are devoured quicker than I thought, the food wasn't satisfying though so I eat another hidden bone pile, soon I had eaten all my bones saved away but was still hungry I craved more. I walk out and down.

"still have bone?" I reach out claws extending further and further, when he gives it to me I chomp down on it without any politeness fangs extend out.

Rrrrrr "bone?" I snarl and chop on another one.

"what's wrong you seem…twitchy" I twitch and look at him

"twitchy? Not twitchy you twitchy" I gluttonise over the bones, my eye's glow red and my hair starts to change to a purple and grow longer and longer.

"is that suppose to happen?" Kabuto looks at professor who looks over his notes.

"this has never happened before, I don't know what's going on" he just stares at me I begin to glow a blue colour.

"bonesss…" I snarl and grow bigger and start to morph, my hair elopes my body, bones cracking and reshaping, my body becomes demonic I stand at 8 foot, I grow a second head. The collar is ripped off and replaced with a spiked silver boned choker made from my own shoulder blade and spine, silver boned shoulder pads and silver ankle guards around all four of my legs. Snarling I look down on Kimimaru.

"bonesss.." i hiss as he jumps back, Kabuto shouts "run get everyone to safety, ill try fend her off" The professor grabs his shoulder and pulls him.

"no you can't I realise what's going on, her perfection isn't over, her demon blood is taking over" they all run me chasing them roaring for bones, Kimimaru stops and turns, he shifts so all of his bones stick out.

"what the hell are you doing, are you mad?" Kimimaru just stands there emotionless

"keep running, I'm the one she's after. She wont stop until she has me" he runs towards me making me stop and chase in the other direction.

"psst, come on" they turn to see Kimimaru "I used a shadow Jitsu to keep her occupied" They all ran back to the den and set up sentries to hold me off if I came back, but I didn't. For months I had got my senses back because his smell wasn't present so my hunger wasn't provoked, my demonic form wouldn't go away though no matter how hard I tried, and I didn't want to go back, if I did I would end up losing my self and eating him. I walked through the forests close to the hidden leaf village, I wasn't too lonely I had my second head to talk to, although it felt weird having one. Every so often someone would come past, mainly ninja's heading to do their Chuunin exams. There as a strange stur in the local area people chasing each other I picked up the scent of Kimimaru close by, my senses where struck just as I feared.

"prey…" I thunder down the forest following the scent to a field people who where fighting him while I watched for a bit he was growing weaker, he started using his curse form to fight, but it didn't help my lust for this bones as I found my self thundering out and took the hit from the sand, protecting him under my stomach.

"what the hell is that?!" the boy with bushy eyebrows backed off behind the red haired boy with sand floating around and a gourd on his back. Still protecting him I snarl. "prey…mine" I growl louder and my tail rise's up, perhaps not what Kimimaru wanted to hear from his 'saviour'. They start attacking with sand but my coat protects me and I stomp cracking the ground, they separate to either side, while I watch one and my head watches the other, they attack again one tries to kick me and the other use's his sand to get under me, swinging my head I grab the one in green in my jaws leaving the sand controller to fight on his own, stomping forward I snarl.

"this will be interesting" he smiles and casts his sand towards me while I run straight through it chomping down onto him, he tastes horrible. I dig a hole and bury them, flicking dirt over there heads while a snort and nod is given from both of my heads in approval. Wondering over I look down at weak, helpless Kimimaru. Picking him up in my mouth a carry him off. Stalking through the forest slowly my other head looks around making sure there's no danger, putting him down in a sort of nest thing inside the cave I had been using and lie down curled up with him under my neck to keep him warm, the mist that veils around me seep into his mouth healing him. We took turns watching over him, I couldn't sleep, my other head couldn't either we would just look at each other, I pulled him closer as the night rolled in out side it thundered down, twisting my head I lie my cheek gently on him to make sure he's warm, if his temperature dropped I would rise the it around the mist veil, humming softly to him when he winces in his sleep I look down as he turns over and cuddles into my chest, my heart tightens. I snuggle my head back down and fall asleep slowly. In the morning I wake up and lift my head, my other head is fast sleep looking down Kimimaru is looking up at me blankly.

I stick my nose into him and nip at him gently. "awake?" my veil enters his mouth again. "rest, still hurt" my arms pull him close into a light cuddle as I lie down watching him. He smiles at me,something he had never done before, I move my eye and look up, when I look down he's still smiling, my eye twitches, looking at his smile I can't take my eye off, it was the first time he showed any sort of emotion. He puts his hand onto my muzzle and stroke's me before going back to sleep and it wasn't long before I lie there looking into space. Once I'm fully awake I leave and bring food back, he's still lying there, I had brought back a few deer and some rabbits, using my flames to cook the food and leave it to the side for him to eat if he woke up and got hungry. I stood at the front of the cave guarding the entrance from intruders. Something cuddles into my chest, I look down at Kimimaru who lies down in my arms.

"why cuddle, do bad" I snuggle into him and sniff him, he has fallen sleep again.

"cute…" I just look down at him "why I wonder" I look deep in thought for along time, he wakes up with a growl I look down surprised.

"hungry?" I giggle gently as he nods, picking up a bit of meat I take it to him and feed him it.

"chew it, make softer for you" I look down but he turns so I can't

"it's ok I can eat it on my own" snuggling his side I lie back down.

"start moving soon, bring back" I stare into space again thinking about what's going to happen after I take him back, I walk through the forest, Kimimaru on my back.

"almost back" I speed down a little because i wanted the time i would have with him to last as long as possible, Kimimaru lies down on my back gripping my fur, he had fallen asleep again. I find the entrance and gently drop him onto the grass at the front, sticking my head in to make a large booming bark, waiting to make sure someone had heard I bound off and hide, making sure he is safely taken in. Everyone comes running out and pick up Kimimaru, once there inside I leave, back at the cave I lie down the nest that still smells of lfaintly of Kimimaru. Lying there I think to my self, what now? I can't go back and I can't go anywhere else…I fall asleep my 2nd head cuddles into me I look gently into its eyes, we both nod off. I'm awoken by the sound of a rock being kicked I open my eye's and look face to face with Kimimaru.

"….." I stare at him before getting up my head thuds into my gently apparently still half asleep and looks ahead, there all at the front, I back off fur rising up I growl to ward them off but Kimimaru just comes closer, my body tense as i keep on moving further into the deep cavern until my butt has found the end of the cave. It looked like the end of the road for me, that girl was with them aswell which didn't give me any hope at all so i just find my self suddenly lying down on the cold floor. My paws over my nose's and cowering pathetically, i could hurt them if i really wanted to but i couldn't put my self in that position. Jumping and torn from my thoughts and prayers when a hand rests gently onto my nose which strokes and slides along and across my faces and then goes under my arms and cuddles into my neck. he utters the words I never thought he would want to say to me after any of this.

"lets go home" [99 Red Balloons - GoldFinger in the background]

I open my eyes and look at him, my form resides and I return to a human form.

"really?" I drop into his arms as he places his shirt around me and lifts me up into his arms I look up at him.

"really" he smiles secretly to me so the others don't see.

[kimi's OVA]

Picking her up I wrap her in my shirt and walk out side, on the way home she snuggles into my chest, licking me gently. Must be dreaming about bones. When we got back I put her on my bed and watch her sleep, I hadn't really been close to a girl, nor did I have any interest in them, But this one was different. I creep closer she moans in her sleep and turns over onto her stomach nuzzling into my pillow ears twitching, placing my hand onto her ears I rub them then play with her tail, she grumbles and wakes up. "huh" she looks up at me confused, I just pet her making her blush and sit up.

"where am I" she looks about I just cuddle into her "home" sliding my hand under her chin I kiss her gently and rub behind her ears, i hadn't seen her this happy since the first day she met me.


End file.
